


Puppy

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin did nothing wrong, Jisung is sexually frustrated, Kidnapping, M/M, Petplay, Seungmin is a little more psycho than Jisung but he's calm about it, Smut, its a mess tbh, jisung is twisted in this, minho is a mean hoe, no proof-reading we die like men, non consensual petplay, the summary is garbage but I swear this will be at least decent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: “Puppy, I’m home!” Jisung cooed out, singsong voice echoing across the sparing living room. There was a leather couch against the wall, a flatscreen parallel to it, a plush rug that molded around Jisung’s socks as he passed through. It wasn’t a room that was heavily frequented, just furnished enough to seem like someone lived there. Jisung passed into the hall, past the door to the right that led to the closet, past the one to the left that was a guest bathroom (not like any guests ever came). He stopped at the door at the end of the hall. His puppy wasn’t obedient enough to sleep in Jisung’s room yet, which was unfortunate, but understandable. He’d just gotten him after all, and Jisung understood that any training would take time and consistency. He threw open the door, quickly shutting it behind him. The rattle of the cuffs shifted. He turned to meet eyes with his prize.“Jinnie, have you been good?”





	1. Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is not a happy cute fluffy fic. Hyunjin does NOT want to be involved in this, and it's more of a psychological story with added smut than anything. If this doesn't sound like something you'd be interested in reading, please back out now. 
> 
> On another note, this first chapter (as you might have seen in the tags) is entirely a set up to the actual story, which will begin in chapter two.

It all started when he was younger than five years old. Baby Jisung was walking to the nearby grocery store with his mother, half stumbling over his own feet because he was still pretty new to the motion. He remembered the sun shining that day, the warmth, and his mother promising to carry him when he got too tired. Eventually he had given in, and she'd lifted him into her arms. They were almost to the store when the woman walked by. Jisung remembered that she was blonde, but his attention had been far more focused on trailing down her arm to the leash her hand held, to the creature he had only seen in books and cartoons. 

"Doggie!!" he'd screamed excitedly, and the dog's head darted up. He remembered it well. Big and brown, short fur and dark eyes. It was a beautiful dog, and its tail thumped against its owner's leg as it noted the child's excitement. His mother had been quick to pull his wiggling form back as he reached out for the dog, as the dog tugged at its leash to reach out towards him. The interaction had been short, but Jisung remembered it being the start of a long asked request, something that was on every Christmas list, every question of birthday gifts, something that he considered often throughout his younger years.

He really wanted a dog of his own. 

Big dogs, small dogs, he grew up loving them all. He did his third grade project on heroic dogs of the past, his childhood friend Seungmin got a dog and Jisung was over nearly every day just to throw the ball until it was covered with slobber for the australian shepard. But he wanted a dog that would answer to his calls, that would run up to him and do tricks when he commanded it to, a companion, someone that would love him unconditionally that he could love back. The strong bond between man and his dog that he'd seen was one he wanted to experience himself, and it had been frustrating in his earlier years that he didn't have the opportunity to, what with his mom's allergy to most animals and his dad's stern refusal to get him a pet. 

So he let the dream fizzle. By the time he was walking the stage of his graduation, he had stopped pleading with his parents. He'd still visit Seungmin from time to time to catch up, still would throw the ball for the shepard, but it wasn't like it mattered too much. With his new apartment he could technically get a dog for his own, finally having the choice, but he'd have to save up for the massive pet fees that the place would charge first. Instead, he focused his attention on his three community college classes, on his friends, and on his part time job, always putting off the thought until the time would be right and he would have the money to care for a pet.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung was normal, or so he thought. At least before he kidnapped someone and locked them in his room, he was normal. He was just another kid at a college a little bigger than a community college and a little less fancy than a university. Life was good to him, rich, distant parents funding his every impulsive decision, two close friends taking up all his time and doing his homework for him when he didn’t feel up to it. He lived in mild luxury, always eventually receiving what he wanted.
> 
> Even now, while still pushing through classes, assignments, and rent, life was easy. He shared a nice apartment near the school with his childhood friend, Seungmin, he went to parties often, he made good grades without much hassle because he was always the smartest amongst his peers. He’d received everything he’d ever wanted and sometimes even more. All except one thing, one thing that he’d forgotten about until the dream, one thing that became his obsession once more after he had the image in mind of his classmate on his knees for him. 
> 
> He always wanted a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi. Just a reminder that this story is going to have kidnapping, non-consensual elements, and other things involved with it. Please don't read if this will upset you.

It all started with the dream that began an avalanche of change in his life. 

Hyunjin panting at his feet, his soft, furry ears perked up, fluffy tail thumping against the ground. His tongue poked out from between his soft lips. “Master,” he pleaded, “Please please please, I’ve been so good…” 

And Jisung was all for it. He brushed his hand through Hyunjin’s soft brown hair and the other nearly purred, brushing his cheek against Jisung’s palm. This was heaven, Jisung thought. A puppy all to himself. 

“I’ve been so good, can I please…”

Jisung chuckled, patting Hyunjin’s head and reaching for his belt. “Use your words, Jinnie. You know I like it most when you beg.” 

“Please let me suck you off, I’ll do anything-” 

Suddenly, right as Jisung was about to comply, a burst of noise erupted through the room and Hyunjin’s words fell short. Jisung was ripped from his place above Hyunjin as he jerked up from his bed. His heart was racing, his body felt hot, and it took about five seconds to gather that his room was empty, that Hyunjin wasn’t a puppy hybrid, just a guy that he went to college with, and worst of all, that Hyunjin wasn’t his. It was just a dream. The disappointment flooded his chest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months prior, his life was much simpler. 

“Hey, Jisung! Over here!” Minho’s voice echoed through the cafeteria, though most of the other inhabitants were far used to the noisiness of his friend. Jisung stood on his toes until he could see just the top of Minho’s head and weaved through the tables to plop his tray down on the one against the far wall. Seungmin was spooning applesauce from Minho’s tray onto his own, immediately stating without any greeting to the newcomer, “Jisung, I want your applesauce.” 

Jisung sighed, shoving over his tray, and Seungmin’s lips curled up into a catlike smile as he began to spoon from Jisung’s tray as well. Minho stirred his rice halfheartedly, tearing open a packet of chili paste like he always did. 

“Okay, but straight up, I am fucking exhausted,” Minho stated. Jisung hummed, mouth already full of chicken, but Minho caught the message. “This new kid to the class is too quick of a learner. He hasn’t been there the past three classes and suddenly he’s able to pull off the dance perfectly! How does that make sense?!” 

Jisung chuckled, swallowing his food and shrugging as he reached to grab another bite. “Maybe you’re just shit at dancing after all,” he sighed. Even the thought of his answer was laughable. Minho had been dancing since elementary school; He had every right to be upset. Minho creased his brow, shoving his spoon into his rice. “Stupid Hwang whatever his name was. The instructor praised him so much. Usually I get a ‘good job!’ or something but all I got today was criticism. It’s stupid! I am literally the best in that class!” 

“Better get better then,” Seungmin laughed, finishing off his applesauce and then glancing back towards the cafe of the cafeteria as if considering whether to get some more. Minho was nearly fuming, but it was ignored. 

Jisung mumbled after a short pause, “At least you’re good at your major. You don’t have to be the best in the class to make straight A’s. I can’t figure out any of the grammar, I doubt I’m going to pass the test next week. English is rough as fuck.” 

“But it’s useful,” Seungmin pitched in. “Imagine how far in life you’ll go with another language, it’ll be so easy to get a job. I’m gonna have a study meet next Wednesday. Show up and I’ll give you the answers to the test.”

Jisung’s eyes lit up. “You have the answers?”

“Duh. I kept all of my tests from last year. How else would I be dragging your ass through your classes?” Seungmin smirked, and Jisung grinned with him. Minho was the one to interrupt, staring with exhaustion laced in his gaze towards the large clock on the wall beside them. “I’m gonna show up too so you can get me through algebra, Seunggie. I’ll buy us all drinks if I make a B or higher on the quiz.” 

“Done,” Seungmin nodded before sighing. “Well, we’d better get back. Make sure you actually show up, Jisung. I’m not gonna just hand you the answers without you learning something.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Jisung found himself walking into the library at eight in the morning, face still puffy from sleep and a large hoodie hiding the fact that he’d literally crawled out of bed moments before leaving the apartment. Seungmin had left early to reserve one of the private rooms in the back, and Minho was already ten minutes late by the time all of their papers and writing tools were placed onto the large table in the center of the room. 

“Guess he’s not coming,” Seungmin shrugged, stepping into the room with an armful of sports drinks from the vending machine outside, tossing one to Jisung who popped it open and sipped.

“He’s always late. Let’s just start without him and if he shows up we can give him an overview,” Jisung mumbled, exhausted already and not looking forward to the brain power he was going to be expected to put into this. That was the moment when the door opened again. Jisung turned to make some snide comment about his other friend literally always being late to study meetings and never anywhere else, when two people walked into the room.

One was Minho and the other was fucking gorgeous. He was tall, soft-looking brown hair and catlike eyes. Jisung found himself staring for a little too long before forcing himself to blink. Thank everything that Seungmin still had his voice. Jisung had always been weak to cute guys. 

“Who is this?” Seungmin asked. “I mean, I don’t care if more people come but I didn’t bring extra materials…” 

Minho slapped the taller boy on the back and he coughed from the hit before waving, his casual smile warm and inviting. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

Minho’s grin was exceptionally big. “He’s just here to chill. I had to half drag him here. This guy literally never takes a break from work and school, so I told him he could at least waste his time meeting people on his day off.”

Jisung connected some dots. Hwang Hyunjin… Didn’t Minho mention a Hwang before? 

“Is this the guy you were whining was a better dancer than you? Who got all the praise in the class?”

Minho went red. “Hey! You! Shut up! This totally isn’t the guy! That was… some other guy! Why would you expose me like that?!” And out of nowhere was an adorable laugh, high pitched and giggly as Hwang Hyunjin squeezed Minho’s shoulder. 

“You were complaining about me?” he asked cockily and if Minho could get any redder he would have. Hyunjin was grinning from ear to ear. “That’s so fucking funny, I’m-” 

The session went on, but Jisung could hardly focus and Seungmin was obviously growing annoyed, finally declaring that they should take a break once Jisung made the same mistake three times in a row. It wasn’t his fault someone so cute was sitting right beside him, smelling like a fresh shower and a warm, woody shampoo. It wasn’t his fault that Hwang Hyunjin’s focused face, his giggle, everything that Jisung could immediately catch about him, was perfect. 

An hour passed in a flash, and Seungmin was sighing, gathering the papers and finally just mumbling, “Han Jisung, you are a trainwreck and I have no idea why you’re majoring in English studies when you can barely tell me the alphabet. I’ll do your quiz for you but you’re buying me food for the next month.” 

Jisung gave him a thumbs up. That would be easy, given his almost unlimited allowance, and he just wanted to get through college with the minimal effort that his parents didn’t believe could come from their son. 

It was only when Hyunjin stood that Jisung stood as well, quickly turning to the taller boy. “Hey, Hyunjin, can I have your number? For meet up purposes. We’re gonna be studying here a lot more, right Seungmin?” 

“Wha-”

“Right!” Jisung interrupted before Seungmin could spoil his plan. “We’re gonna be here like every week from now on, so make sure you come!” Hyunjin could only grin, quickly agreeing and stating that this was the most fun he’d had in forever, glad that he could make new friends after beginning his college journey. Minho told them that he’d see them later, and Hyunjin followed the elder out of the room. It was only then that Jisung fell back into his seat, sighing roughly. Seungmin stared him down, making it as obvious as possible that he was doing so. 

“Never seen you pine for someone that hard, Jisung,” he finally grinned, and Jisung groaned. 

“He’s cute okay? I haven’t been attracted to anyone in a few months, yeah, but damn.” 

Seungmin shrugged. The younger was aromantic, it was something they’d discovered in their teens, and he was only interested in finding partners for sex and then leaving them afterwards. Jisung wanted something more from whoever he was with, something close and intimate; What sort of relationship that was, he didn’t know yet. It would come to him eventually, but looking for a relationship would almost guarantee that he’d be disappointed. He’d let things work out how they did. 

And so weeks blew by, Jisung finding himself more and more often looking forward to Wednesdays when he could see his friends and Hyunjin again. He learned a lot in those times. Hyunjin worked a part time job at a grocery store on the side of college, he was a dance major like Minho, and he lived in the dorms, sending all of his earned money to his mom and little sister to support them and help pay the tuition that financial aid didn’t cover. Hyunjin couldn’t hold alcohol well, which Minho exposed in their last session, he hated most vegetables, and he was a dog person just like Jisung. After three months, Jisung was in love. It was Seungmin who set them up for the first date. 

“Hey Hyunjin, wanna go out with me and Jisung this Friday? You don’t work right? We’re gonna get boba.” Jisung had no idea where this sporadic plan came from or why he was included in it, but he was one hundred percent down to spend time outside of school with Hyunjin. Minho wasn’t in the room to demand to come, and it wasn’t like Seungmin was loud or embarrassing. It would be like a date.

It was even more like a date when Seungmin winked at Jisung right before calling Hyunjin and coughing over the line, saying he wasn’t feeling well and that he wouldn’t be coming but that Jisung would still be there. Jisung’s heart skipped, and the moment the hang up button was pressed, he whipped to Seungmin’s side.

“Did you really just set us up? Really? Are you like, the best person ever or something?” he asked, mouth agape. Seungmin only smiled, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Go get him. I got you the date, but you have to convince him to like you.” 

And Jisung figured he could do that. 

That night, he went to bed. It was a normal night, or so he thought. At least until he fell asleep. 

The dreams hit him like a train, every night from Wednesday to Friday slamming him with another fantasy when he didn’t know he even had these thoughts in the first place. 

Puppy Hyunjin begging for him.

Puppy Hyunjin sinking his lips down on Jisung’s cock, curling his fingers into the plush rug below him.

Puppy Hyunjin bobbing his head until tears dripped from his eyes, never looking away from Jisung until the younger released all over his face.

Jisung couldn’t fucking handle it. It was exhausting how little sleep he was getting, how many cold showers he had to take over the span of only three days, and by the time their date rolled around, he wasn’t sure if he could take looking Hyunjin in the eyes. The dreams had been so realistic, so blissful, and when he didn’t have sexual thoughts of Hyunjin before, now it was all he could think of. Hyunjin was so cute, so beautiful, what would it be like to have those thick lips around him, what would it be like to fuck him, to choke him until he came, to put a collar around his neck and claim him? 

But he kept it to himself. He couldn’t expose this sort of thing, his friends would only laugh at him, Minho might even tell Hyunjin just to see what would happen. He couldn’t risk that. Instead he jerked himself off in the shower Friday morning, fixed his hair, tried on three outfits until he found something casual enough to look halfhearted and stylish enough to suit him. 

The boba place was rather empty, but that was preferable, and Hyunjin showed up right on time. His black and red flannel looked soft around his body, his torn black jeans were beautifully tight around his thicker thighs. He smiled when he saw Jisung, gave a little wave, and Jisung’s heart skipped as almost immediately his mind flashed an image of this same boy on his knees. He shook it out of his head, stepping forward to greet the taller male. 

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Hyunjin grinned sheepishly, checking the generic watch on his wrist to note that it was 2:02 when they were planning to meet at 2:00. Jisung assured him that he was used to Minho coming ten to twenty minutes late, that two minutes was absolutely nothing, and they went to grab drinks. Hyunjin liked melon flavored things, Jisung found out, and made a note to remember that for the future. Jisung grabbed a strawberry drink himself, and they plopped down at a table by the window, the light filtering in shining beautifully on Hyunjin’s hair and skin. 

They talked for an hour, sipping at their boba until it was empty and then grabbing more to sip at during further conversation. Most of the discussion was about school, how shitty certain teachers were and how difficult certain classes were, et cetera. But out of nowhere, Hyunjin changed the subject.

“Minho told me you have a crush on someone,” Hyunjin grinned, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, tilting his head. “Do I know them?” 

Jisung’s heart froze over in his chest, his face instantly paled. Minho was an asshole for this one, and Jisung made a mental note to tell him off after this. But rather than expressing his discomfort, he leaned back in his chair and chuckled. “I don’t think so, but it’s kind of embarrassing. He’s like, really cute. But I don’t know him that well yet, you know?” 

Hyunjin’s brows perked up. “He? You like guys? I didn’t expect it from you for some reason. Either way, if you ever feel comfortable with it tell me who it is! I can totally help set you up or something!” Hyunjin didn’t know that it was him, that Seungmin was the one who set them up, he was entirely oblivious and Jisung felt his racing heart steady a little at the realization. 

“Ah yeah, maybe someday,” Jisung smiled before a question came to mind. “What about you, Hyunjin? Do you like guys or girls or…?”

Hyunjin smiled shyly. “I’m more for girls, but I’m not one of those closed minded assholes that would judge you, don’t worry!” Jisung’s heart dropped once more. So Hyunjin was straight. The chance he thought he had shattered. This wasn’t a date, this was just hanging out to Hyunjin. He tried to hide the disappointment; He’d rant about it to Seungmin later. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” he smiled weakly. “Do you have any crushes? There are like, a ton of cute girls at this school.”

But Hyunjin only shrugged. “I’ve only been around for about two months, so I haven’t really met or seen anyone. Like there are cute girls in the dance class, sure, but I need to get to know someone before I can really be attracted to them. I hope things work out with your crush though! You’re super attractive and cool, so I’m sure they’ll like you back.” The compliment was enough of a spike to Jisung’s ego that he felt a little better, and hearing it from Hyunjin gave him some relief as well. They chattered some more until they realized at the same time that they’d been in the shop for nearly two and a half hours and Hyunjin said that he should probably head back to his dorm to finish up his homework before it got too late. Jisung told him to get home safe. He offered the older boy a ride, but Hyunjin declined given that the dorms were only a ten minute walk away. 

And so they separated. And when Jisung arrived back home, he collapsed face first into the couch. Seungmin glanced up from the show he was watching, noting Jisung’s position and grabbing the remote to pause the screen.

“So uh… How’d it go?” he asked slowly. Jisung only groaned. 

“Bad?” Seungmin asked.

“He’s straight,” Jisung muttered, voice muffled, but Seungmin caught it. Even still, the younger only shrugged. 

“So what? You’re hot enough that it won’t matter, and he seems to really like you. Friendship isn’t that far from romance you know.” But it wasn’t enough for Jisung. Why couldn’t the universe love him enough to make Hyunjin gay? Would this be the first time that he couldn’t have what he wanted? 

“I just like… Okay, Seungmin, you have to listen to me and swear on your life that you won’t tell Minho or literally anyone this, but I literally can’t get over Hyunjin.” 

Seungmin blinked. “Duh, buddy, that’s complete common sense. Minho already knows, I’m surprised Hyunjin is dense enough to not have realized.” But Jisung shook his head, hugging one of the couch pillows and rolling over to face his friend. 

“That’s not it. I’ve been having dreams about him, daydreams, night dreams, everything.” 

Seungmin slowly grinned. “Dirty dreams?” He dropped the remote, clearly now more invested in the conversation than before, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees to listen more closely. Jisung bit his lip.

“Yeah, honestly. Really dirty, like, disgusting levels of dirty. Like during the day I’m thinking constantly, I just want to cuddle with him and buy him cute clothes and-” he paused, remembering the image of his dream self locking a collar around Hyunjin’s neck, the puppy ears perking up. “And love him,” he finished. 

“But at night, it gets nasty. I’ll spare you the details.” 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows. “So you’re literally thinking about him twenty-four seven? If you want to fuck him, that’s different than dating. That’s so much more likely to happen, and I’ll tell you why.” 

Jisung was interested, but not hopeful. Hyunjin seemed pretty sure that he was straight, how would Seungmin be able to make his dream a reality when it was so… kinky? Weird? Specific? 

“Hyunjin is hella cuddly when he’s drunk. Minho told me that he tried to kiss him.”

“He what?!” Jisung sputtered, jaw dropping. Seungmin laughed.

“Yeah! He said he sat on his lap and tried to kiss him. You just have to get Hyunjin really drunk and he’ll be all over you. He was pining for girls too, but most girls aren’t interested in a guy that wants to snuggle. But I’m sure you’d appreciate something like that, right?” 

The image of himself in Minho’s supposed position came to mind. Hyunjin’s legs spread over his lap, torso to torso, soft lips aiming for his own and a dusty blush over Hyunjin’s cheeks. It had to happen. There wasn’t a decision to be made, this was a must.

“How can I get this to happen to me?” he asked Seungmin genuinely.

Seungmin smiled softly. “I’ll throw a party,” he claimed. “Invite some people, only people we know and are comfortable with. We’ll get him real drunk, get you real drunk, and I’m sure with your level of touchiness and his combined you’ll be rutting into him like no tomorrow.”

Jisung crinkled his nose. “That’s kinda gross hearing something like that from you, but shit, let’s do it. When is his next day off?”

Seungmin was already whipping out his phone. “I’ll find out. Let’s get you laid,” he laughed, and Jisung felt his hopes skyrocket. If he couldn’t love Hyunjin, he’d at least be able to touch him. And if one thing led to another… maybe the dream he was obsessing over could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about your thoughts on this first chapter <3 I haven't written in about three months, so I feel like my writing skills have drastically decreased, so hopefully it's alright to read. What are your thoughts? This first chapter is mostly set up, but things will get more exciting next chapter! Have a good day!


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told him your shots are really weak. Any way to make them taste that way?” Jisung asked as he slipped the gallon of fruit punch into the small space between the milk and the leftovers containers. 
> 
> Seungmin chuckled, “Easily. He won’t know what hit him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone teaming up with your friends to get someone drunk who doesn't like to be drunk and I don't condone pretty much anything Jisung, Seungmin, and Minho are planning and doing throughout this entire fic. That is all.

The next time Jisung saw Hyunjin, it was in the hallway on his way to his English class. Hyunjin was leaning against the wall, and across from him was Minho who was ranting vividly about something that Jisung couldn’t hear well enough from so far away. His heart skipped at the sight of the taller boy. Hyunjin’s hair was ruffled, messy, wet with sweat from the dance class he and Minho had probably just come from, and what that did to Jisung’s mind was almost too much to handle. 

Luckily, he wasn’t the one who had to initiate the conversation, Hyunjin noting the younger coming up the stairs and waving excitedly. “Jisung!” 

Minho turned, obviously a little irked that whatever he was talking about had been interrupted, but his face softened a little upon seeing his close friend. “Jisunggie, you’re early aren’t you? It’s like…” He checked his watch with a furrowed brow. “7:35.” Given that both he and Hyunjin’s shirts were wet and flimsy with sweat, they’d likely only just left class. Jisung shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder, noting that while Minho smelled cleanly of sweat, Hyunjin radiated the faint scent of flowers. 

“I woke up before my alarm and figured I might as well show up. Being here is better than being alone at home,” he halfheartedly pouted.

Hyunjin tilted his head. “Don’t you live with Seungmin though? Minho said you guys live in that super fancy apartment complex down the street.” Jisung nearly groaned. The fact that Minho was talking about him to Hyunjin was concerning, given how many embarrassing facts and stories about him that Minho knew and was absolutely willing to use as ammunition. If Seungmin was right and Minho already knew about his crush, Jisung figured he’d have to tiptoe around the older a bit more than before. 

“Ah, yeah,” Jisung shrugged. “But he’s never home, so it gets a little lonely.”

“He’s not home at eight in the morning? Does he have a class this early?” Hyunjin asked, blinking softly. Jisung let his backpack slide off his shoulder, down his arm, and to the floor as he accepted that he’d probably be standing here for a while, looking for a way to explain Seungmin’s reasoning without completely outing him when-

“He’s at his boyfriend’s house. He goes there like, every night,” Minho gleamed and Jisung immediately punched the elder in the arm, Minho jumping at the contact and whimpering, clenching where Jisung had hit. “Hey, it’s true!” 

Hyunjin was wide-eyed, a faint blush cast over his cheeks. He looked fucking adorable, and Jisung was dazed just enough by it for Minho to have an opportunity to hit back, though it barely hurt. Jisung sighed, making a mental note to tell Seungmin that Minho outed him like that, before beginning to explain, “Chan isn’t his boyfriend, he’s more of a… a close, close friend. You know?” 

Hyunjin’s face only flushed further, and he glanced around at every corner of the room, every passerby, and finally at his boots, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the people in front of him. “Oh,” he simply said. “That’s um…” 

“Absolutely not our business, right?” Jisung smiled brightly, turning to Minho and letting the grin drop into a deathly glare. “And Seungmin will not be very happy if he finds out that people are sharing it.” Minho held up his hands in defense, finally muttering, “Fine fine, I won’t talk about it anymore. But regardless, Jisung is like the biggest loner ever. All he does when he’s not at school is talk about how bored he is over text-” 

Jisung shoved Minho behind him and stepped forward so that the conversation was now primarily between him and Hyunjin, who looked like he really didn’t know what to do about the two people subtly fighting in front of him. “Just ignore him, Hyunjin, he’s kind of an asshole right?” This made Hyunjin laugh, think about it, and finally just shrug in response.

“I guess, yeah,” the taller finally laughed, and the sound of it warmed Jisung’s heart. 

“Oh yeah!” Minho perked up, shoving his way back into the conversation. “Seungmin’s hosting a party next Wednesday instead of the study group. I know you’re busy a lot Hyunjin, but you should totally come!” 

“A party?” the younger asked almost apprehensively. “I… don’t know.” He smiled, but it was nervous. “I’m not that good of a drinker, or so I’ve heard.” Minho slowly smiled, but Jisung butted in before the elder could say something that would mess up his opportunity. 

“I’m not either!” Jisung exclaimed. “But the shots Seungmin makes are weak. Like, the weakest. You can take three of them and just feel a little buzzed. We’re not all for getting wasted, you know? And from what Seungmin told me, it’s just gonna be a few people we already know at the party. More of a hangout sort of thing.” Hyunjin seemed to relax a bit the more he listened, and he bit his lip softly before dropping to the floor and digging through his backpack there. 

“Let me see if I finished my essay really fast. If I didn’t I really need to work on that,” he mumbled, pulling out a thick binder and shuffling through the pages. Minho and Jisung glanced at each other uneasily. It seemed that Seungmin told Minho the reason why Hyunjin needed to be at this party, and at the very least it seemed like Minho was on Jisung’s side. He had to see Hyunjin drunk, it wasn’t even a question. Whether anything came from it or not, just the opportunity to touch such a beautiful, cute person was something Jisung had never craved so strongly before. He could buy anything else that he wanted with money, but this was something he’d have to work and conspire for. 

Hyunjin hummed, finally closing and slipping his binder back into his bag. “It’s done,” he smiled, popping up from the ground. “I guess as long as it’s not like, a ton of people, I’ll go.” Jisung threw a mini celebration in his head, his heart skipping. On the outside he kept a cool atmosphere, grabbing his own backpack and slipping it onto his shoulder. “Cool! I’ll text you directions to our place. I think Seungmin’s last class is at five on Wednesday, so maybe show up around six thirty?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday night, Jisung found himself hugging a pillow to his chest on the couch, watching Seungmin making preparations. 

“You could help, you know,” Seungmin spat. “It’s not a party for my sake or anything.” Even still, the younger continued to pace between the kitchen and the grocery bags on the floor of the living room, shoving various bottles into the slotted shelves on the door of the fridge, a gallon of ice cream in the freezer, and assorted bags of chips and boxes of soda on the counter. Tomorrow was the day, and Jisung wasn’t sure if he was ready. What if absolutely nothing came from this. What if Hyunjin managed his drinking or refused to drink at all? He didn’t seem like he’d be touchy at all sober, and the last thing Jisung wanted to do was make him uncomfortable by trying. 

“I don’t know, Seungmin. What if this is pointless?” Jisung finally sighed, running his fingers through his damp hair.

Seungmin didn’t even look up at him. “It won’t be. I’m good with people, you know that. I can get him messed up pretty easily, I figure. All I ask is for a good eight hours of sleep. If it escalates, keep him and yourself quiet enough that I can wake up fully rested.” 

Seungmin was talking about it like it was child’s play, and it was rather calming to Jisung who at the very least trusted Seungmin with anything related to manipulation. If Seungmin was confident that Hyunjin would drink, then he almost certainly would. And if Seungmin was confident that Hyunjin would get touchy after drinking, then Jisung would allow the excitement to creep back into his veins at the thought of what would likely happen tomorrow night in this same room, maybe even on this same couch. 

He stood, stretched his legs, and made his way into the kitchen to help unload the rest of the bags that Seungmin had picked up on the way home from class. He found himself slowly smiling more and more, finally breaking into a full grin once he opened the fridge and saw the five different types of hard liquor in the shelves on the door. “I told him your shots are really weak. Any way to make them taste that way?” Jisung asked as he slipped the gallon of fruit punch into the small space between the milk and the leftovers containers. 

Seungmin chuckled, “Easily. He won’t know what hit him.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jisung barely slept. What sleep he did get didn’t feel like sleep at all. The Hyunjin in his dreams was so similar to the Hyunjin outside of them in everything but actions. And by the time he woke up, rushing to the shower and blasting the water on cold, Jisung was determined to win the real Hyunjin over all the same. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

At six-thirty exactly, the doorbell rang. Minho was already sprawled out on the couch, watching some kind of action-based anime and sipping at one of the beer bottles Seungmin had brought home. Jisung had been pacing between the kitchen and the living room, picking up specks of paper trash off the floor, wiping down the counters for the fifth time, everything to make their usually messy house look spotless. Seungmin was taking amusement out of watching Jisung, laughing when the elder literally jumped at the doorbell being rung. 

“Well,” Seungmin smirked. “Go answer it.” 

And fuck, Hyunjin looked beautiful. Black t-shirt and tight black jeans, the same red flannel he’d worn to their ‘date’ hanging down to his thighs. He’d done something to his hair, it looked softer than usual, and Jisung just wanted to tangle his fingers in it. He might get to tonight. The thought spiked his heart rate, and he smiled brightly. “Hyunjin! You came!” he exclaimed, as if he hadn’t already been confident in the fact that the younger would. Minho had mentioned Hyunjin talking about being unsure of going, considering making up an excuse. Jisung had to thank Minho somehow for talking his puppy out of it.

Hyunjin smiled and it was obvious that he was nervous. “I grabbed some cookies on the way here from that bakery around the corner. I wasn’t sure what you guys already had in terms of food.” He held out a box of frosted cookies, and Jisung took them happily. “We have a lot, but we don’t have cookies yet, so thanks! Here, come in.” 

He ushered Hyunjin into the rather dark house, the only light illuminating the living room being what filtered in from the kitchen and from the setting sun through the windows. The light hit Hyunjin’s eyes and they shimmered, Jisung swallowing tightly. Hyunjin was in his house, Hwang Hyunjin was standing in his house and they were about to get him drinking and when he drank he got touchy and-

“Jinnie!” Minho cooed, rolling off of the couch with a thud and hurrying to hug the other dancer. Hyunjin let out an ‘oof’ as he was slammed into, the two toppling over to the floor. Hyunjin laughed as Minho groaned, having knocked his elbow against the wall on the way down, and Jisung helped them both up to standing. “You came!” Minho finished cheerfully. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin smiled sheepishly. “I said I would, right?” 

Seungmin chose this moment to exit the kitchen, carrying a tray of sixteen little glasses full of a yellowish liquid. “Hey, Hyunjin, welcome to our house,” he smiled calmly, placing the tray down on the coffee table as the three glanced down at it. 

“Kind of looks like piss,” Minho snorted, and Seungmin smacked him on the back. “They’re the lightest shots I could make okay? Considering Hyunjin and Jisung’s drinking tolerance, I wasn’t gonna make the kind that you like. These should be weak enough for these two to handle.” It wasn’t true. Jisung had been there when Seungmin was mixing the drink that was now in these little glasses. They were strong in all that they were subtle, the scent and taste of alcohol mellowed out by the acidic lemony soda they were mixed with. It’d be like drinking a margarita at first. Then, about five minutes later, you’d be dizzy.

At least that was how Seungmin described it, and Minho didn’t seem nearly as displeased as he pretended to be. Hyunjin eyed the shots warily, but Jisung decided it was time to finally get the party started. He grabbed one of the glasses and brought it to his lips, swallowing its contents in one gulp and placing the now empty cup back down on the tray. They could play that Jisung couldn’t hold his alcohol as much as they wanted, but that wasn’t true either. The only one who couldn’t handle a drink in the room was Hyunjin, who after seeing Jisung take a shot, slowly reached for one. 

Seungmin and Jisung made eye contact, both cracking a smile before Seungmin also took one and pounded it. “Don’t be so worried, Hyunjin,” Seungmin assured. “It’ll be boring just watching anime and sitting around if you’re not at least a little tipsy. We’re not fun enough when we’re drunk to just watch us.” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin chuckled nervously, staring down at the yellow contents of the glass before quickly taking it down. His nose scrunched up at the taste and Jisung laughed at the expression. “Didn’t like it?” he asked teasingly. Hyunjin blinked up at Seungmin who had an eyebrow cocked, quickly shaking his head. “It was fine! Thanks Seungmin,” Hyunjin hurried, and Seungmin smiled brightly in mock relief. 

The tension between Hyunjin’s anxiety and the rest of the room’s anticipation mellowed out as they all began to relax, heat in their faces and tongues loosened. Minho had turned on one of their childhood racing games and Jisung found himself competing with Seungmin for first place, the younger throwing his controller across the room upon losing. Hyunjin hadn’t stopped giggling for the past two minutes, and Minho was laughing so hard at Seungmin’s frustration that he choked on the soda he was simultaneously downing. 

Nine of the sixteen shots were empty now and two of them had gone to Hyunjin. Jisung grabbed two of the full ones off the tray, passing one to the dancer who was sitting on the couch beside him, their legs brushing against each other. “To our victory,” he laughed, and Hyunjin took the glass, swallowing it down. A little bit of the liquid ran down his lip as he swallowed too slowly, and Jisung without thinking wiped it off with his thumb. Hyunjin’s lips were so soft that he let his thumb linger for a moment, and in that moment he and Hyunjin made eye contact, the elder looking a little dazed with his flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. Seungmin cleared his throat and Jisung snapped out of it, pulling his hand away and turning back towards the game. He didn’t miss how Hyunjin whimpered a little at the loss of contact. 

Two losses and three wins later, one more shot down Hyunjin and two more down Minho, and they were gone. Minho was already unconscious on the floor, hugging one of the couch pillows to his chest with one hand and clutching an empty bottle with the other. Seungmin was hyper focused on playing the game with just the AI, because Jisung was bored with it and Hyunjin had long lost the focus to play. The two of them were watching, just watching, when Hyunjin whined and rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek into the younger’s shirt. 

“It’s hot, Jisung,” he mumbled. “Can I turn the AC down?” Jisung smiled, trying to ease his own racing heart, taking the risk and running his hand down the back of Hyunjin’s head. The other’s eyes fell closed, he relaxed even further. “Sure, Jinnie,” Jisung smiled, “It’s on the wall near the pantry.” 

The way Hyunjin had to steady himself upon standing, the way he took slow calculated steps and still stumbled a number of times was adorable. He jabbed his finger against one of the thermostat’s buttons a few times before making his way slowly back to the couch, where he literally collapsed. Jisung caught his breath as Hyunjin’s head fell into his lap, as the dancer curled up beside him. 

“You’re warm, Jisunggie,” Hyunjin whined. “Stop… being warm.” Jisung laughed, deciding that there was no harm in carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s soft hair again if it went so well the first time. Hyunjin let out a soft sigh at the feeling, curling up tighter against Jisung’s thigh. 

“I can’t stop being warm. You’re warm too. It’ll cool down in a few minutes,” Jisung promised. He noticed Hyunjin starting to relax too much, quickly reaching down and pulling the dancer back to sitting. “Come on, don’t fall asleep yet!” he pleaded playfully. “Seungmin will be mad if we’re not watching him play, right?” 

Seungmin hummed from his spot on the floor, leaning against Minho’s unconscious back, not pulling his eyes away from the screen for even a moment. “Right,” the youngest agreed in a deadpan tone. “I’d be like, so mad.” 

Hyunjin chose to instead wrap his arms around Jisung’s torso, finding some comfort there before deciding that it wasn’t comfortable enough. And that was when it happened. Hyunjin shuffled, swung his leg over Jisung’s thighs, and collapsed back into his lap. This time he was straddling Jisung’s legs with his knees, head falling into the curve of Jisung’s neck, lips pressed unintentionally against the younger’s collarbone. And Jisung was living for it, gritting his teeth as he could feel Hyunjin’s soft breath against the sensitive skin of his neck, loose strands of Hyunjin’s hair tickling his ear. He could die like this and be completely fine with it. 

He pet Hyunjin’s hair again, but this time let his fingers trail softly further past the dancer’s hairline, down his neck and to his back, where he grazed up and down. Hyunjin shuffled and Jisung nearly choked on his own saliva as he could feel the limp form of Hyunjin’s dick pressing against his thigh. “Feels good,” Hyunjin purred and Jisung couldn’t argue in the slightest. This was really happening. Hyunjin was on his lap, and he could touch, he was sure the other wouldn’t argue if he just touched a little more… 

And so he did. He brought his hand back up to Hyunjin’s neck, swiped it along his jawline to his chin, and lifted his head up so that they would be facing each other. Hyunjin looked so sleepy and comfortable, his hair a little ruffled from the pets Jisung was giving him and his lips a little shiny from the last shot that he hadn’t swallowed well. “You’re so pretty,” Jisung slurred without thinking, and Seungmin looked over his shoulder, shooting him a warning glance. 

But Hyunjin only hummed, no sign of discomfort on his face as he brought his hands up to play in Jisung’s hair too, clumsy and unsure of what he was doing. Jisung laughed and Hyunjin giggled too, probably not even sure what he was laughing about after how much alcohol he’d consumed. Jisung wasn’t sober either, and he found himself talking without being able to stop himself. “So so cute. Like a puppy.” 

“Jisung,” Seungmin whispered lowly, but he was too far gone. Taking his chance, he leaned forward, tilting his head, not going for it himself but seeing if Hyunjin would…

Hyunjin’s eyes fell low, and he took the opportunity that Jisung was giving him. Soft lips were pressing against Jisung’s, and Hyunjin sighed softly at the feeling as they kissed gently. They stayed like this for a moment. Jisung’s hands were splayed against Hyunjins’ back, holding him close, Hyunjin’s fingers tightened in Jisung’s hair, and right as Jisung gathered the pieces of his shattered mind, right as he was ready to initiate more, to lay Hyunjin down and kiss him breathless, to touch him, to take him right here… Hyunjin pulled away.

“So soft,” Hyunjin slurred, head lolling forward to rest his face against Jisung’s neck again. “I like kissing you,” he giggled sleepily. Before Jisung knew how to respond, before he could react, Hyunjin’s breathing had slowed, his body had relaxed, and he had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
